Gym Love!
by NiteOwl18
Summary: In order to impress the girls, Cody decided to hit the gym. It didn't work well. He goes to the sauna room in depression, where Sadie in is. And this lead Cody something that rocked his world!


**It's me again! Here's the second brand new story of Total Drama-one shot!**

* * *

Gym Love!

By

NiteOwl18

It was an average Saturday morning in Muskoka. Summer warm was still active despite it wasn't summer anymore. Now this story should shift from one character to another to see what they're doing on the weekend. But let's not focus on them. Let's focus on one gentleman who's weekend is about to have a shift in change. The proclaimed ladies man himself, Cody seventeen year old teenager is walking on the sidewalk. If his friends should see him outside instead of being at his home and doing what he does everyday, they'll call him crazy. But Cody would answer he wasn't, for he has a plan. Three weeks have been rough on the poor teen. He's in his junior high and he's getting ass kick and constantly rejected left and right. His main objection on getting a girl was the same result. A hard no and a kick in the nuts and being threatened by their boyfriends, the jocks and good looking. He wasn't after his crush on Gwen. None of the girls would dart an eyelash on him without laughing upon his image from Total Drama. Sierra, the crazy fan girl, is waiting for him to say yes, by appearing at his locker, in the middle of lunch, and at his home. Cody ponders at why every girl talks to always go to muscular and handsome athletes when they are complete assholes. Well, if girls love muscular douchebags, then the ladies man will get stronger minus of being an asshole. That's why he was going to the one place he didn't want to spent his entire weekend. The gym.

Cody stand outside of the place where he didn't want to go. If this was gym at school, he would find an excuse not to exercise; take a lesson from Noah. But it was for the girls. His attire was a loose t-shirt and black shorts and white shoes. He was carrying a gym bag on his left shoulder. With a shaky breath, he steps inside. Cody scan the area to see people on doing what they can to keep in shape and their muscles stay in weight. He prayed no one from school see him here, especially Duncan and his goons. So many machines and set he doesn't know where to begin. He takes one foot and bump into someone.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Cody exclaims nervously, fearing his luck ran out as soon it was beginning.

"It's alright. I was seeing-Cody, is that you?" He opened his eyes after closing them for thinking it was one of his tormentors. To his surprise, it was Sadie.

"Sadie! Hi!" Cody put on a gasping smile. Sadie beam a large smile as well before replying back.

"Hiya Cody! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to work out," Cody admitted, a little embarrassed to see one of his closest friends here. Yes, he consider her and Katie closest friends.

"Really?" Sadie is surprise. "You're one of the people that never work out. Katie told me that and so did Justin!"

"I wanted to change. You're here as well?" Cody notices the pink gym bag wrapped around her shoulders.

Sadie answer "Yeah. Gonna do a little yoga first before I walk the treadmill. Gotta stay in shape, ya know!" She put on a smile that Cody finds it cute.

He chuckles, "It was great seeing you again."

"You too, sweetie!" Sadie hug him before walking away. Cody wave at her, his eyes stared at her large rear for a moment. No time to be checking girls, Cody. He said to himself. Time to get beefy!

* * *

Dress in a loose t-shirt and black shorts, Cody's first step was heading to the weight room. No one from school was here, thank god. He sat on an empty bench. He grabbed two set of rubber hex weights, set to the amount of two pounds. Cody lift them up and down without breaking a sweat. This was easy as they said it is. The atmosphere felt odd for the teenager. Musclebond man and woman all lifting dumbbells to about 25 to 50 ib. Cody is the only one who is lifting weights that are fit for him. His self-esteem took a small break. This wasn't getting anywhere for him. He's not going to get stronger just by lifting puny weights. His brown eyes spot a bench weight set. Turning his head left to right to see if anyone was going to use it, he made his move. Cody place his back on the bench. His hand touch the bar. Cody mentally thought to himself.

_Believe. Believe!"_

When one tug, Cody's spaghetti arms brought the entire bar at his chest. Cody kick his legs in the air. The lack of air is making his face turn violet blue. The bar is lift off his chest. Cody breath in, catching the loss of air. He turned to his savior, which was a muscular man who sneer at him.

"Get lost, twerp," He called harshly. Cody lower his head down in embarrassment. Everyone was seeing him leave the room.

* * *

Weighting lifts was a bad idea, Cody lamented himself. Maybe exercising would help. A sudden rush of pride went back to him. Entering another room, he found himself back in gym class. Everyone is doing a set of jumping jacks. He place between two males and join in. Cody is doing well for the first five minutes. Once it was lifting his legs up in the air, it brought them and his roll over as he lost his balance. Small giggles fill the room. Cody couldn't keep up with twenty-five sits ups and twenty-five push ups. Once again, he made a fool out of himself by collapsing on the ground. That didn't work well, but he's not giving up. Cody can try on the machines; that seem ok for him. The treadmill is very easy for people like him. The speed is set to three miles. Cody started walking as the roller move to the exact speed. A chuckle escaped his lips. He got this in the bag. He increase the speed by adding two miles. Cody match his speed as well. More laughs escape the ladies man. This was too easy! Whoever invented this, thank you! The speed is increased to nine miles, and Cody was still keeping up. Just maybe, he can outrun those bullies faster than anyone else. Perhaps he might go in track after this.

"_Whoa, slow down, cowboy! Take baby steps," _Cody huff out his breath. His legs trip but he got up. The speed was a little faster than it was. Cody saw the speedometer and it was set to fifteen. And a hand was right next to it. It was the same jerk in the weight room.

"Hey twerp," He spoke. "Get off the mill."

"But I'm using it."

"Don't care. Move or else."

Cody refuse to let another bully take over the treadmill. He lay out another "No," and continue running. With a devil smile, the man's fingers press on the up button. The speed went to seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and so on. Cody kept running; he wasn't laughing he was still keeping up. He was scared.

"Stop it!" He scream at him.

"Get off," The man repeated. He didn't care what would happen to him if Cody got injured or he was around witnesses in a public place. Cody's legs were giving out. His body isn't used to running about twenty-five miles per hour.

His hand failed to get the handle bars. Cody cried in defeat, "Stop! Stop! I'll get off!" The machine is off and Cody brought his knees on the ground. The man laughs in mocking victory and restart the machine. His head lowers down in shame. This wasn't going the way he was planning. Cody gets up and walked away, unaware of a certain curvaceous girl looking at from her yoga training in concern.

* * *

Before he left the gym, he decided to go to the sauna room. He needed this after being belittled in a public place. Wearing nothing but a towel tied on his waist, he entered the room. Cody felt the humanity blasting his body. He sat on the bench and breath in and out. Cody wanted to cry; his plans was in disarray. Now he'll never get a girl.

"Cody?"

His eyes wide open and look at the source of voice. It was Sadie, wearing nothing but a towel around her naked body.

"Sadie!" Cody blab out, face turning red. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were there! I'll leave to get you-"

"No, stay. It's alright," Cody heard conform in Sadie's voice. The ladies man sat back down. "I won't bite," She said.

"I swear I didn't see you in here."

"It's fine. You needed this. I saw what that guy did to you," She frown. "So uncool."

Cody sighed, "It's fine. I didn't want to get into his face. You see the size of him? He's like a combination of Lightning and Duncan," This got Sadie to giggle. Cody chuckle as well.

"Sounds like you got your spirits back," She commented. Her hair is frizzy from the steam. "Looks like we're the only ones here. Why now we relax at this moment?"

"Cool," Cody grin. The two teenagers close their eyes and the steam wash over their bodies. Cody peak with one eye open at Sadie. He dreamed of being alone with a girl in a room, but never in a sauna. He took notice of her body instead of the same pink tube and short shorts. Her breast was a F-cup and her tights were so thicc it had no blemish marks. Where was she hiding that incredible body from? At school, he notices Sadie and Katie and he thought Katie had a wicked body while Sadie was cubby with great curves. But he was wrong. Sadie was as thick as Leshawna. His dick raise from his towel and Cody scolded at it to not to get an erection. He picked a bad time to get an erection. Maybe going to the gym was a bad idea. He should stay at home and play video games and jack off to the photos of the girls. Cody cross his legs together to hide his shame.

"OMG, I totes wish Katie was here!" Sadie exclaim, scaring Cody. "Too bad she's visiting her aunt and won't call me till she returns later in the afternoon. We were supposed to go to the gym together and do yoga today. Have you tried yoga, Cody? It's so good!"

Cody put on a brave face, "I'll bet."

"It is! I already lost three pounds last week! I like going here!"

"Yeah, you're looking great."

Sadie gushes, "Aw, thanks Cody!" The teenager's eyes saw Cody crossing his legs and his face turning more red. "You look a little warm, Cody."

"I'm, I'm, I'm ok," Cody reassure her, but Sadie was moving closer to him. She grabbed her head and scan it. Cody couldn't help but look down at her massive cleavage. His face turned redder at the point where he uncross his legs and Sadie lat out a large gasp. Cody froze as Sadie saw the tent from his towel.

Sadie wasn't clueless of what this meant. She slowly asked with a tint red in her cheeks, "Cody, did you...get an erection from me?"

Cody couldn't deny it. He answer truthfully, "I'm sorry, Sadie. I was too busy looking at your body."

"You...like my body?"

"It's great. You're taking it very well," Cody put on a smile, which made Sadie's heart beat faster. A smirk appear in her face. Sadie gets off from her bench and stand in front of Cody with a hip sway. Cody look tiny from the overly excited BFFF. Before he can say anything, Sadie sat on his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cody gulp, "S-Sadie?"

"Shhh, come here, cutie," Sadie leaned her head and her mouth clash into his. Cody felt the glossy lips touching his lips. It was strawberry flavor, same as the one Katie and Lindsay worn. Cody's tongue wrapped at Sadie's tongue. Both moan in each other's mouth. Cody said through the making out, "Oh, Sadie!"

"You like my body, Cody?" Sadie spoke back.

"Fuck yeah!"

"You wanna touch me body?"

"So much!"

"You wanna fuck my body?"

"Yes, I do!"

Sadie separate from Cody and lock the door of the sauna room. With a predator smile, her hips vibrates making Cody beat faster. Sadie untie the towel and let it fall on the ground, revealing her incredible body. Her breasts are the same as Leshawna, but her ass beats the booty goddess's ratio. Sadie giggle at Cody's expression wanting to bury his face into her breast. She stop him from jumping, "Stop. Your turn."

Cody took off his towel, revealing his seven inch thick penis to the teenager.

"Oh my!" Sadie spoke erotically. It made her pussy drips at the sight of it. "You're so big, hon!" Cody watched as she dropped to her knees and her hand touch the member. The teenager groan a little as Sadie kiss the tip.

Seeing him jumped a little made her smirk, she started playing it. "You like that? You like it when I'm stroking your cock?"

"Y-Yes," Cody close his eyes. Sadie's hand stroke more before her mouth lick it. She moved her head in and out. Sadie moan as she starting to love the teenager's cock. "Ah~! So good!"

"So naughty, Cody~! Getting hard from looking at my body~!" Cody pat her head, signaling her to take it easy. But Sadie wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Your body is amazing~! Sadie, I'm about-to cum!"

Sadie let go of her head, making Cody breath in. He asked "Why did you stop?" Sadie smile back at her lover.

"Because you want to feel these," Sadie said. His cock went in between her boobies. She started pushing her breasts between her red cock.

"O-Oh, wow~!" Cody was in cloud nine again. So soft and firm. Oh, how he waited to feel a pair of breast against his own body. Sadie lick his penis and moans escape from her. The room was turning into their lovemaking fest. They pray no one would be here to spoil the fun. So they gotta do it fast with a limited time. Cody's fingers touch Sadie's breast.

"You like my boobies, Cody?" Sadie only got was a grunt from the teenager. She stopped her tit job for three minutes. Sadie lay down on the wet ground and motion him at her breasts. She spoke "Taste them."

Cody's face is push at Sadie's breasts and motorboats them. His hands grab them. Sadie moan, "That's it, Cody! Grab my tits! You know you love them!" Cody chuckle and lapse his mouth on her left nipple. His member touch at Sadie's vagina. Her moans turn down to avoid the gym from hearing their lovemaking. As Cody lick her other nipple, he wish they produce milk. To his standards, he imagine Sadie dress up as a cow. A very sexy cow.

Sadie said "Ok, that's enough drinking my boobies. Time to lie down. We gotta finish this before we get caught," Cody comply with the order. Sadie's soak pussy hovers above Cody's face. Cody brace himself from that massive ass bring down at his face. Sadie move her hips and Cody stick in tongues in wet folds. Sadie cover her moan by sucking back Cody's erect member. Cody slap Sadie's large bum. The teenager laugh while working on the cock and twerk her behind. Her fluids went to his mouth. Cody pushes his hips to let Sadie taste more of his erect member. The two didn't moan loudly as both were covered in eating out each other's genitals.

"Sadie, I'm about to cum!" Cody spoke through her large ass.

"Same here! But let's cum together!" Sadie reply. The two worked on eating out for a few seconds before erupting in organism Cody's face is splash by vaginal fluids while Sadie's mouth took a large gulp of Cody's warm semen. Sadie let go of Cody as the teenager breath.

Cody and Sadie stands up while the teenage commented "Damn, Sadie! That was hot!"

Sadie swallow his semen and giggle "My pleasure, cutie!"

The two walked out of the gym in their clothes without anyone suspecting what they were doing the sauna room. Sadie took the chance of locking lips with Cody. The teenager roam his hands at her backside and move to her large bum. But Sadie grab them and pull away.

"I think you got enough," Sadie teases him, making Cody pout. "You got my number?"

Cody took out his phone and answer, "Yes."

"Are your parents home?"

"No."

Sadie wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled seductively, "Katie isn't back for another three hours. Why not we go to your place and you can ride my ass all you want~?"

A large grin appear in Cody's face, "You got it!" The two walked together to Cody's home for another round of sex. Maybe today didn't turn out as he planned, but he ended up getting lucky with a girl he knows. Cody's mind wonder what might happen when he and Sadie are back at his house. His dick press against his jeans. Cody put his hand around Sadie's large waist, just inches at her bum. Sadie press herself against him with a giggle. Today was a good day, and it was about to get even better.

* * *

**Up next is the last story of Total Drama-one short! It will feature Cody and Beth! Leave your comments in the story or my message board! NiteOwl18 out!**


End file.
